someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sir Areis Lionheart/ALPHA 1.0.0 of "Warriors of Guardias" an RPG I created, RELEASED!
Dropbox Download for "Warriors of Guardias" Alpha 1.0.0 WARNING: Follow the directions as given by the "IMPORTANT - READ TO PLAY" document included with the download. In order to fit the file beneath Dropbox's upload cap, I had to break the game apart into fifty 10 Mb segments. Now, the document includes a link to download 7-zip, the program needed to "recombine" the broken pieces of the game, as well as a guide on how to recombine the files. In order to play, you MUST install RGSS-RTP, I believe I included the proper installer with the folder, but I'm not sure. If not, you can obtain RGSS-RTP with Google, and, as far as I'm concerned, it's a free download. Warriors of Guardias is a 4 act Indie game I am developing. Some Information: Summary: Guardias, a nation composed of a series of islands, is facing a crisis. A war that has been ocurring for generations is nearing an end. You are a resident living in the Pyren Belt, a neutral strip between the states of North Amity Island, controlled by the Humans, and South Amity Island, controlled by a group of aquatic animals that the humans have named "Dolphins". After witnessing a brutal display of power and ruthlessness, you are given a choice of three sides in the war, each with their own characters and storyline. Will you side with the Dolphins? Or will you side with the Humans? The decision is yours. Features: ~Large open-world gameplay ~Branching campaign--Player actions decide whether you fight alongside Commander Ruby and the Dolphins, President Smith and the humans, or remain neutral and seek ultimate control. ~Over six possible endings. ~Many locations of different biomes and themes to visit. ~4 Acts = Several hours worth of RPG fun. ~A musical score containing music from all different types of games. Version: Alpha 1.0 Demo Experience: ~Storyline ends at Act I ~Collectables/Chests are currently unavailable ~Leveling/Shopping/Battling system may be awry ~Currently only ONE campaign available (DOLPHIN) 04:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC)~~Conditional settings that trigger the Neutral/Human campaign may still be in the system...triggering them will either glith-out the game or leave the player stuck with nothing to do and nowehere to go. I'm going to try and remove these for Alpha's release. Rating ~Be forewarned, there is some...colorful...dialogue (Yes, "F" bomb is dropped a couple of times, as well as a few other words. Release Date: ~13 April 2013 --- Alpha 1.0.0 Bear with me guys, this is still very much a W.I.P, and is having its first release. ^Testers will greatly help me to improve the bugs and identify the difficulty of the game. I want it of average difficulty, not too hard, not too easy. Your feedback will help me single out the areas in need of most improvement. As well as to sand the otherwise rough edges. TRAILER ONE: "Warriors of Guardias" - An RPG Adventure: Gameplay Trailer (1) TRAILER TWO (OFFICIAL): "Warriors of Guardias" - Official Gameplay Teaser Trailer (2) Category:Blog posts